Sick Day- Feferi x Fem! Reader
by Off-WhitePinstripes
Summary: Trigger Warnings: There aren't many, but if femslash or,talk about vomit bothers you, then you probably shouldn't read. If they don't, then thank you so much for reading!


[y/n] groaned and rolled over, clutching her stomach and glaring at the aspirin bottles on the floor. She was soooo done with this. Being sick was the worst. A sudden blip from her phone made her avert her eyes to the now lit screen. It was a text from her friend and flush crush Feferi. Thank goodness [y/n] thought with a small grin Maybe this will cheer me up.

")(-EY gillfrond!" popped up in bright fuchsia lettering, causing [y/n] to smile at Fef's silly and familiar fish puns. "Don't forget about our night on the club tonight 38) It's gonna be SW-E-ET!"

"Aw crap!" she mumbled. The sudden onslaught of vomit and cramps had made her completely forget about their plans. "Sorry fish girl! I'm not feeling to good. I might have to skip this time

:(" [y/n] typed the last sentence and hit send with an annoyed grimace on her face. Poor Feferi would probably get stuck going to the new dance club with Eridan now. Not that she'd complain, though- the fuchsia eyed princess was too sweet for that.

Another blip pulled [y/n] out of her thoughts. "O)( NO! This can't be tuna!" Feferi texted, expressing her concern through use of a fish pun.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, it is. Sorry gill. Maybe another time?"

"No glubbing way. If you eel T)(AT bad, I'm coming over!"

[y/n] blushed at the thought of her red crush seeing her like this. "No Fef, eely, it's fine!" she sent the text, hoping the rather awful pun she'd thrown in would be enough to sway the fish princess. However, that idea was a fishy-fail.

"NO WAY! I'm not going to leave you FLOUND-ERING at )(ome by yourself w)(ile you eel SICK! Besides, it's an oper-tuna-ty for us to )(ang out."

"I don't know..."

"COM-E ON [y/n]! -EV-ERYONE needs a cuttle-buddy w)(en t)(ey're sick."

The thought of cuddling with Feferi made [y/n]'s cheeks flush pink and her heart flush red. "Fine. You've swayed me. You can come over."

"I'm already )(-ER-E!" A loud and ta-da style voice crushed the peaceful silence of [y/n]'s apartment, causing her to squeak and fall off the couch. Since when did Feferi live five seconds from her room?!

"Cod Feferi! You scared me to dea-" [y/n] stopped as she saw the lovely troll scanning the messy floor with a raised eyebrow.

"W)(at's wrong wit)( you [y/n]?" Fef said, dropping to the floor and hugging her.

"U-uh.. well... y'see *ahem*" [y/n] stuttered, the sudden hug from the colourfully dressed troll had caused her brain to go into refrigerator mode. "W-well, it's a human thing... I think. Y-you probably wouldn't-" she cut off as another cramp developed inside of the cramp inside of the cramp inside of the cramp inside of her stomach.

Groaning, [y/n] burried her head in Feferi's mass of flowing black hair.

"S)()()(... )(ere, let's go lay down in you weird )(uman not-recoopracoon, ok?" [y/n] nodded and allowed her crush to carry her to her bed. Being this close to Feferi made her cheeks blush a deep red.

Feferi began to sing a soft tune in her weird troll language. It sounded somewhat similar to crickets chirping at night and was strangely relaxing. Once Feferi set [y/n] down on her bed, she stopped chirping and began talking with [y/n], asking questions like you'd expect a parent to ask a small child.

"Does it )(urt w)(en I POK-E it?"

"Cod I get you salmon T-EA? I know you can't sleep wit)(out it."

It morphed into them discussing their everyday lives and how things were going for them until Feferi finally got around to asking, "W)(at is ACTUALLY wrong wit)( you, [y/n]?"

"Well..." [y/n] started, her cheeks turning pink at the thought of discussing human anatomy with Feferi of all peopl- she meant, trolls.

"It's ok. You don't )(AV-E to tell me if you don't want to."

"Yeah... How about we just cuttle for now? Then maybe I'll tell you later."

"Sound fin with me. Let's sea who's better a cuttling whale we're at it!"

"You're on!" [y/n] giggled, playfully nuzzling into the crook of her flushed crushes neck. Feferi was soft and warm, like a big fluffy pillow. She gently stroked [y/n]'s hair, and all the pain and annoyance of a stomachache was temporarily forgotten as Feferi resumed her soft cricket-like song.

[y/n] awoke with a yawn and felt peaceful for about five seconds before a headache and the stomach pain from before decided to double team on her. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her forehead. She opened her eyes and waited for everything to come into focus.

On her bedside table sat two pieces of her favourite chocolate, a glass of water, two aspirins, and a note written in sparkly fuchsia letters. The note read,

GOOD MORNING [y/n]!

I )(ope you slept whale. I t)( ink I won t)(e cuttling competition THIS time sleepyfins 38P. I figured you didn't want me to sleep in YOUR B-ED, so I moved down to your couc)(. Come down and say good morning?

XOXO,

Your FISHY Gillfrond

[y/n] blushed at Feferi's use of the xoxo on the end of her note. She massaged her forehead, huffed when that had no effect, then sat up and walked stiffly towards the bathroom.

As soon as she opened her bedroom door, she was greeted with the smell of fish cooking. Holding her nose, she walked down the hall to the kitchen. There, right in front of the stove, Feferi's hips swayed slowly to the He Is We song All About Us .

"*Ahem*" [y/n] cleared her throat and cocked her head at Fef. The long haired, beautiful troll spun around, finally acknowledging [y/n]'s presence.

"H-EY CUTI-E PI-E!" Feferi winked and blew [y/n] a kiss, causing her face to flush as red as her feelings for the dancing, freckled troll in front of her. This was the beautiful girl who had been a friend, support, and over all good person- er... TROLL to [y/n] for years. She had lifted her up when she felt down, made her laugh when she thought no one could.

And now, as that same pink eyed and silver skinned beauty stood swaying in front of her, [y/n] decided that now, surrounded by the smell of frying fish, was the perfect time to confess her feelings.

Stepping forward, she grabbed Feferi's shoulders and turned her around. "Hey Fef..." said [y/n], tracing the freckles on Feferi's cheeks and swaying along with the music. "If I told you something, would you listen? No matter how awkward it is?"

"W)(ale... SHOR-E! W)(at is it [y/n]?" She said, brushing a lose piece of [y/n] [h/l], [h/c] hair out of her face.

"Feferi Pexies. I-" suddenly, [y/n] stopped and clutched her stomach. "I- I should go take those aspirins you left on my table."

"Me too- wait... w)(at?"

"Oh! And also," [y/n] said, grinning and grimacing at the same time, "I think we should be matesprtits. What about you?"

"Dolphin-ently" said Feferi, kissing [y/n] passionately before sending her up to bed.


End file.
